


What makes you so special?

by mundanesrunningaroundlikeants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gryffindor Thomas, Hufflepuff Newt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Newt is too nice, Nightmares, Tension, Thomas is way too curious for his own good, kind of?, magical powers, very bad at tagging, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanesrunningaroundlikeants/pseuds/mundanesrunningaroundlikeants
Summary: There’s a new boy at Hogwarts, there weren’t transfers that often at the school so when the handsome blonde guy with an amazing accent appeared. Thomas was interested. But what would happen if he found out the boy was actually a danger?Or: where Newt is a transfer student with unusual powers that could bring people in danger, and Thomas is too curious for his own good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone welcome, and thank you for clicking on the story, it means a lot! Enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the maze runner characters.

Normally, getting through the crowd at platform 9 and 3/4 was hard when the train was about to leave for Hogwarts, but now it was impossible. Journalists were everywhere, either taking pictures or letting their feathers write a story. 

The worst part of it all was that Thomas had absolutely no idea why. In his five years of going to Hogwarts, he had never experienced anything quite like this. It seemed like someone rather famous was present, he couldn’t think of any other reason. 

“Where are all these people coming from.” A voice said from behind him and he had recognized it immediately.

“Minho!” He exclaimed as he threw himself into the boy's arms. 

“Easy shank, it’s not like I haven’t seen you in years.” Minho’s voice was muffled by Thomas’ embrace, but he didn’t sound annoyed at all. The strong boy wrapped his arms around Thomas and hugged him back.

“Wasn’t I allowed to miss my best friend?” Thomas asked while carefully getting out of Minho’s grip. Minho squinted his eyes at Thomas, pretending to ponder about his answer before he spoke.

“Hmm, I guess so. Let’s just find a cabin alright? We can talk about how much you missed me there.” 

Thomas rolled his eyes and elbowed him playfully. “Alright, you shank.” 

He had known something was off when he got onto the platform, especially when the uneasiness hadn’t left when Minho and he had stepped into the train. But now his curiosity couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t have to worry about leaving Minho alone, the boy was still asleep, taking his little nap in the train. Like he did every year. And yes, it got incredibly boring alone. 

So he stepped out of the cabin, deciding to take a walk down the corridor. As he wandered on he heard the voice of one of his best friends a few cabins away. Quickening his pass, he walked past first years he had never seen before, students from his year, who he gave a quick wave —which they all happily returned— and other teens from the school. Thomas wasn’t afraid to admit that he was quite a popular kid at the school, a lot of people knew him and he knew a lot of people. With his warm and loving personality, he won almost everyone’s heart. 

“Tom! Right here!” Teresa’s voice was a sign that he had made it to her cabin, to his right, he saw her sitting with Frypan, Winston and Brenda. His face lit up at the sight of his friends, they were all frantically signing for him to come inside, so he did.

As soon as he was in, he was hugged tightly by three bodies. “Hey guys! I missed you too.” He laughed. 

“How was your summer, Tom?” Teresa started when he had finally gotten the chance to sit down. “We all haven’t heard anything from you.” 

He was painfully reminded at how he hadn’t once had a chance to write to them, his friends were all either full-bloods or half-bloods, except for him. He was Muggle-born. Of course they never bullied him because of it, but his parents didn’t want to have anything to do with magic. It scared them, which in a way —even though he didn’t like it— he could understand. 

“Yeah, I know, sorry. My parents and all.” Thomas mumbled.

“Oh shit, sorry I forgot.” Terese apologized, it hadn’t been her intention to hurt him.

“But, my vacation was great,” He started, letting the tension in the cabin drop. “Even though I wasn’t able to talk to you guys. It was nice seeing my parents again. What about you?” 

Frypan excitedly started telling him about how he had gone to a Muggle restaurant, he knew Fry loved cooking. So seeing him be so fascinated about the subject, brought a smile to his face. Brenda told him that she and Teresa had spent a few weeks together during the holidays. And Winston —just like Thomas— hadn’t done much. 

“I’m gonna check if Minho finally woke up.” Thomas announced after their little reunion. 

“That’s probably a good idea.” Brenda laughed, she ruffled his brown hair and gave him a wave. 

He left the cabin to see two men —who looked like Aurors— at the end of the corridor. Again, something was off, he had almost forgotten after the get-together with his friends. But now he was determined to find an answer, so he walked down the hall. He just couldn’t stand the fact that he didn’t know what was going on. 

The two men didn’t even look at him when he was right in front of their faces. 

“Um, hi, my name’s Thomas. I’m a student at Hogwarts, just like everyone on this train really. Anyway, I wanted to ask why you’re guarding that cabin.“ Thomas briskly pointed at the room behind the men. 

“That’s none of your business.” One of them said —still not looking him in the eye— the man was tall, broad and way bigger than him, and he definitely used that as an advantage to frighten Thomas. But it didn’t have an affect on him at all.

“Well, I attend this school, and I’m guessing you don’t. So why wouldn’t it be my business?” He pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t get cocky kid, go back to your cabin.” The other man said, he was slightly shorter, but still bigger than Thomas. 

“No, I want to know why the station was packed with journalists today. And why there are Aurors on our train. Is that really too much to as—“

The brunette was interrupted by the screeching sound of a cabin door opening.

“What’s happening out here?” A boy’s voice said. Thomas wasn’t able to see him since the two large men were still standing in front of the door.

“Nothing Mr. Isaacs, just some kid trying to get in.” 

“What?! I wasn’t—“ Thomas argued.

“Just send him away, will ya?” The boy sounded annoyed, or tired. He couldn’t really tell. 

“Alright kid, there are two ways of doing this. One, I drag you back to your cabin, and yes, that will be painful. Or two, you stop whining and go back yourself.” One of the Aurors explained. 

“I’ll just go back myself.” He growled through clenched teeth. 

“Good.”

“Fine!” Thomas turned around and stormed off. 

***

When he arrived at his cabin, Minho was still asleep. It didn’t really surprise him though, but he still needed to wake the guy up. Since Thomas was expecting they would be arriving soon. 

“Minho, wake up,” Thomas softly pinched Minho’s arm, it didn’t work. “Minho!”

“Five mwore minut—“ The Asian boy wasn’t even able to finish the sentence before falling asleep again. 

“MINHO!” 

Minho jerked upwards immediately, his eyes wide with terror. “You piece of klunk, I said five more minutes!” 

“Yeah, and I said wake up. We need to get changed into our robes.” Thomas said.

“Stupid robes, why can’t we just wear a sweater and jeans.” Minho groaned while getting his trunk off the luggage rack. 

“Minho, you say this every year.” Thomas snickered. 

“Yeah, and I mean it every year,” Minho grinned, “They should do something about it.” He opened his trunk, which —to everyone’s surprise— was neatly organized, and got his Gryffindor robes out. 

***

The arrival at Hogwarts had never seized to amaze Thomas, even though it was the same every year. There was just something so magical about it. 

Unfortunately only the first years were allowed to go by the boats over the Grand Lake. All the other students had to go by carriage, who were being pulled by Thestrals. A lot of people couldn’t see them, Thomas included. But they’d had a few lessons about them in their fifth year of Care of Magical Creatures, so he knew what they looked like.

When he entered the castle it immediately felt like home. The scent of old books and the screeching of owls. Students laughing and chatting with their friends. He had missed it so badly. 

Thomas didn’t know how long he had been standing at the at the entrance of The Great Hall, appreciating it in all its glory. But apparently long enough for Minho to get impatient and push him toward the Gryffindor table.

After all the students were in, the first years came streaming through the hall. All nervously chatting about what house they’ll be sorted in. Thomas knew the feeling. That damned hat. He overall found the idea of having people sorted into houses stupid. Why would you do that? Giving people labels they had to belong to. It’s not like he wasn’t happy with being a Gryffindor, but people just assumed you were brave, had lots of courage or was daring. And yes, he had a lot of those traits. However, not all people did, and that bothered him.

Thomas didn’t really pay attention to the sorting ceremony anymore. He had seen it countless of times, and it was almost always the same. So he just rambled with Minho about the summer break. Until the headmaster decided to speak up.

“Hello new faces, welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you will feel at home here soon enough. Before we begin the feast we have two transfer students, they will be joining the sixth year students.”

Whispering filled the hall immediately, students of his year excitedly talking to each other of what they might look like.

“Are they hot?”

“Maybe they will be Hufflepuffs?!”

“Where are they from?”

“Silence!” The Headmaster called out, and he didn’t need to tell the students twice. “Respect people’s boundaries please.” 

As if on cue the doors of the Great Hall opened. A boy and a girl stepped in, the boy was quite tall, muscular and had blonde hair. The lights of the Great Hall reflected in his chocolate brown eyes. Thomas couldn’t deny the fact that the guy was handsome. He had a frown resting on his face, which made him look way too serious. Thomas felt himself wanting to make the guy smile, he bet it looked better on him. 

The girl looked like an exact copy of him, a long strawberry blonde braid was falling over her shoulder. The only difference between the two was that she was shorter and had green eyes. 

When the boy began to walk to the sorting hat, Thomas noticed he had a limp. Which was odd, since they were in the magic world, where you could cure almost everything. 

“Hello Mr. Isaacs, please take a seat.”

Isaacs, where have I heard that, Thomas thought. 

The sorting hat had rested on Isaacs’ head for a pretty long time, before it yelled Hufflepuff through the hall. Cheering erupted from the Hufflepuff table, welcoming Isaacs warmly. 

After that it was his sister’s turn —Thomas guessed they were related— she took a seat and after what seemed like half a second the Sorting Hat called out: “Gryffindor!” 

Thomas’ entire table began to clap, him included. 

“Now, let the feast begin!” 

***

The next morning was relaxed, the lessons weren’t starting until Monday. And the feeling of being back in such a magical place did him good. The only thing he had noticed was that all the girls were practically drooling over Isaacs while he was wandering through the halls, yes the guy was handsome, yes he had a jawline like no one had ever seen before and yes his dark brown eyes were extraordi-

Wait.

Anyway, Thomas felt sorry for the kid. He had been here for only one evening and he already couldn’t get out of the Hufflepuff common room without girls giving him notes or chocolate. The boy obviously didn’t like all the attention, and what was their deal? What was so special about this guy? 

Then, out of the blue it occurred to him. Isaacs was the boy on the train, the boy who had had two Aurors with him. The boy who needed to be protected, apparently. But the big question was: Why? 

His peaceful walk was interrupted by giggling girl’s voices approaching him rapidly. Before he had the time to turn around and process what was going on, he was forcefully tackled to the ground. 

When his head connected to the ground, a sharp pain shot to his skull. It started throbbing and he began to feel dizzy, did no one see him walking there?! He slowly lifted his head to see who had run him over like that. The only thing he could see was a foot disappearing into an empty classroom. That person must’ve had a really good reason to have done that, and he was going to find out, now.

Luckily he wasn’t bleeding, and the throbbing had subsided a bit so he was able to get up and walk to the abandoned room. Confidently he opened the door and faced whoever just threw him onto the ground.

“Can you please just leave me alo-“ A guy’s voice said as soon as he had stepped one foot into the classroom. 

Thomas really hadn’t expected that Isaacs would be the one to have run him over, although he didn’t even know the guy. 

“Oh, it’s you.” The blonde sounded, relieved?

“Did you even see me walking in the hallway?” Thomas abused. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Bloody girls following me everywhere, couldn’t risk checking on ya.” 

Thomas noticed he had a bit of a foreign accent, of course they were in England. But his was extreme. 

“Just watch where you’re going the next time.” He really didn’t have the energy to play nice right now. He was annoyed at the guy, and he hoped he was expressing that well enough.

“Look, I’m sorry. Did you get hurt?” The words were supposed to be caring, but they just sounded forced.

Maybe Thomas was overreacting, maybe he should just forgive him. Yet there was something about the guy he couldn’t place, and it was extremely frustrating. “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

“Would you just accept my bloody apology?” 

Thomas noticed from his voice that he was getting mad, but he kept his posture calm and nonchalant. Which was something Thomas could never do, he was way to expressive with his body language, and it’s safe to say he didn’t have the best temper either. After seconds of silence Isaacs stood upright from his leaning position against the classroom wall. 

“Bloody Gryffindors with their pride.” Isaacs mumbled, and with that, he left the room. Leaving a stunned Thomas alone. Normally the brunette wouldn’t have reacted like this, he would’ve just given the guy a hand and move on. Why was it different this time? Why did he have to be so stubborn? 

Without thinking about it he ran after Isaacs, grabbing his left shoulder and gently turning him around.

“Seriously?! What do you want?” The boy looked from his shoulder were Thomas’ hand was resting to he brunette’s eyes. His intense glare startled Thomas, he couldn’t move, speak, or think. The only thing he could focus on was how close Isaacs’ face was to his. How he could see every detail of the boy’s dark eyes, and for a second he sweared he saw them glow. 

Since Thomas wasn’t moving, the blonde decided to take action, he snatched Thomas’ hand of his shoulder. And stormed off with long steps, hands clenched into fists.

He needed to find Teresa, right now. She was smart, and always kept calm in stressful situations. It was something he struggled with. Teresa always wanted to help him, which made her such a great friend. Even though Thomas’ chaotic personality didn’t go all that well with her urge of perfection, they made it work.

There didn’t seem to come an end to the corridors of Hogwarts, as if the Ravenclaw common room wasn’t already a long enough walk. 

After knocking on the door for what seemed like fifteen minutes a student came into view Thomas didn’t recognize. Her black hair was tight up in a messy bun, and a set of round glasses was resting on her flawless caramel colored skin.

“Hey, can I help you?” She asked him with a small voice. 

“Uhm actually yes, is Teresa here? Asking in the name of Thomas by the way.” He put his hand out in front of him.

She giggled at that. “Yes I know, I think everyone does. My name’s Emma,” she gently shook his hand. “I’ll tell Teresa you’re here.” She swung around and walked back into the common room.

“Thank you!” He called after her.

Half a minute went by before his best friend was standing in the doorway. The moment she was about to say something he grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs, looking for a place where they could talk in private.

“Woah!” Teresa gulped as she almost tripped because of the sudden movement. “Tom! Slow down!” 

“Sorry, really can’t do that.” Thomas said, not giving Teresa any more context.

“At least tell me what’s going on.” Teresa cried.

“I’ll tell you when we’re in the Room Of Requirement.” He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if she was okay, but all he saw was her rolling her eyes.

“Absolutely not!” She objected, “You can’t just drag me out of my dormitory without giving me a proper reason, Tom!” Her hand snatched out of Thomas’. But he only noticed this after running up a couple more stairs. “Hello! Tom!” Teresa called to gain his attention once again.

Thomas turned around swiftly with a confused look on his face. “What are you doing? Follow me!”

“Oh my go- ah!“ 

Without any warning the stairs started to move, changing its path from the the seventh floor to god knows where.

“Great Teresa, now we can forget getting there before curfew.” Thomas sighed. 

“What? This is not my fault, if you would’ve just told me what’s going on, it would’ve been just fine.” Teresa spat out. 

“Alright, so maybe it’s a little bit my fault. But Hogwarts is a fucking maze, I don’t know how to get back. Do you?” 

“Of course I do,” she told him sadly, like it was a bad thing.

“Well that’s good then, right? Why are you saying it like that.” Thomas asked her suspiciously.

“Because, if I want to get back to the fifth floor and you back to the Gryffindor tower before curfew, we will be having to go through a restricted area.” She said like she just dropped a bomb. 

“Oh please Teresa, that’s it? Come on, a little adventure. It’ll be fun!” He grinned, his eyes lighting up at the thought of doing something that could probably get him in trouble. The brunette always felt shots of adrenaline pumping through his blood at those moments. 

“Stupid Gryffindors.” She rolled her eyes with a sigh. 

“Is that a yes?” At this point his grin was so wide, wrinkles under his eyes were forming. 

“Yes, but if we get into trouble, I’ll say it’s your fault!” 

“Good enough for me!” 

Together they walked down the stairs that lead them to one of the restricted areas of Hogwarts. Thomas had learned over the years that there were quite a few. He just loved exploring the castle, and if that meant getting into trouble, so be it. But with this one he wasn’t familiar. 

The door swung open with a single flick from Teresa’s wand. Revealing a long dark hall, with a soft blue light as its only light source. Thomas was the first one to enter, Teresa following quickly after. He got out his wand to see what he was working with, if there were no crazy monsters he should be aware of. Or any other boogie traps for that matter. 

“Lumos!” He demanded. 

The tip of his wand lit up, except for the small blue light he could see from afar, there wasn’t that much to see. So Thomas tried again.

“Lumos maxima!”

“Thomas! Don’t! You might....” Teresa trailed off, her mouth had fallen open out of shock when she saw where the blue light had been coming from. “We gotta get out of here, quick!” She whispered as soon as she regained her ability to speak.

“But- Wha- I- Don’t-“ Thomas stumbled, he couldn’t process what he had just witnessed. His face had went pale at the sight. 

“Who’s there?!” The light source yelled. The voice echoing through the entire hall.

“Tom! We have to move, now!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the hall, back to the stairs.

Slowly his body allowed him to move again, and thank god he wasn’t a slow runner. The two friends got out as fast as they could, with the fear of getting badly hurt or discovered. Teresa made sure to close the door behind her.

“What the hell was that?” Thomas breathed out.

“It looked like a person, that’s for sure.” Teresa had sat down on the stairs, catching her breath.

“But- There was like this fire coming out of his hands! I know this is the Wizarding world but that wasn’t normal!” The brunette was still too dumbfounded to think or talk normally. 

Teresa on the other hand was calm and collected. Again she surprised him with that talent. “Tom, could you see who it was?”

“No, I mean I saw a boy, that’s for sure. Maybe around our age, tall,” realization hit him. “shit!” Thomas’ mind was racing with possible out comes. 

What if he saw us? What if he’s going to hurt us? What if-

“Tom!,” she waved her hand in front of his face, trying to catch his attention. “You spaced out, do you know who it is?”

“Yes.”

“Well then tell me slinthead!” 

“It’s Isaacs.” Thomas said, he expected Teresa to react or do something out of panic, instead she just sat there. Her face unreadable, her features relaxed, like he hadn’t just dropped a major bomb on her.

“Who’s that?” 

“Teresa! What?! The new boy!”

“Tom, firstly maybe you should relax, nothing happened. And secondly, tomorrow we should go to the Headmaster, he probably knows a lot more about this than we do. Agreed?” Her icy blue eyes locked with his hazel ones. 

After some more cursing and mumbling he agreed. They both went their separate ways after that, Thomas rejoining Minho and Brenda in the Gryffindor tower. And Teresa back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Luckily for them the stairs had gone back to their original position after a few minutes of waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Thomas and Newt meet again, Sonya introduces herself, and Thomas sucks at potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Maze Runner characters

Sunday evening the school had finally given the students their schedules at diner, in Thomas’ opinion, that was the worst time ever for such news. However, he was still excited to know if he had more classes with Teresa this year, or with Frypan. Since they both weren’t in Gryffindor it would be nice to spend some more time with them.

“This sucks!” Brenda exclaimed, while throwing her hands in the air for a dramatic effect. “Thomas, look at this!” She repeatedly stabbed the paper —with their classes on it— with her finger. “We have one class with Ravenclaw, only one!” 

“Yeah, I know, but it doesn’t mean we won’t see Teresa anymore.” He said, trying to reassure her. Even though he knew she was right, classes always lasted long and Teresa wasn’t to keen on group events either. If it was up to her she would just stay in her dormitory all day. Which meant they were going to see less of her. 

“Guys, you still have me!” Minho joined in, winking at Brenda in the process. There wasn’t anything going on between the two of them, but for some odd reason Minho always teased Brenda about her so called crush on him, anyway, it would make for a good laugh. “And besides, I see that we have a lot of classes with Hufflepuff, maybe if the new guy isn’t followed by girls, he could join us.” He joked.

He froze at the thought of Isaacs, Teresa and Thomas had eventually decided they wouldn’t go to the Headmaster since they were both busy with unpacking and were really just too lazy to go, even though it was quite important. 

“Hmmm I don’t think so, but you could try.” A voice he didn’t recognize said from beside him, he hadn’t realized until now that Isaacs’ sister was sitting next to him. Neither did Minho and Brenda seeing their shocked expressions. The girl grinned at them and continued on. “I’m just joking, my name’s Sonya.” 

“Hi, I’m Thomas.” 

“Brenda.”

“Minho.”

They said one after the other.

Sonya’s grin turned into a genuine smile. “Nice to meet you. But for real though, Newt could use some friends, and so do I.” 

The second she said that Harriet joined the table, Thomas hadn’t seen her since last year. Which was unusual as she was apart of their group.

“Harriet! Where have you been?” Brenda asked, while already standing up to embrace one of her best friends. 

“Hey guys,” she wrapped her arms around Brenda, and smiled at Minho and Thomas. “I’m sorry for being late. My parents, they..” Thomas saw her eyes getting glossy.

“Hey Harriet, it’s okay, you can tell us.” He told her gently.

She took one deep breath before she let it all out. “My parents are getting divorced, and- and it was bad. With bad I mean, plates being tossed across the room, spells being casted at each other. They couldn’t bring me, obviously, so I had to go by broom. It took a lot longer but all that matters is that I’m here now.” 

After only a few seconds they were all wrapped around her in a warm hug, a safe hug. A hug that told her that it was okay, that she wouldn’t be going through this alone. Over the years it had been obvious that her parents weren’t in a good place, Thomas had noticed when the group decided to come over for the holidays. Even though Harriet tried to shrug it off as much as possible.

“We’re here for you, always.” 

“Thank you.” Harriet sobbed. 

A cough interrupted their moment, every single head turned to the Gryffindor table where Sonya was sitting innocently. 

“Shit! I’m sorry, I just had to cough..” Her head turned crimson.

“Oh no I’m sorry I hadn’t even noticed you were sitting there.” Harriet began apologetically. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sorry about your parents. I assume you probably don’t know me yet, but if you ever want someone to talk to about family issues, I’m the person. Oh and my name is Sonya Isaacs.” 

Thomas was surprised by how open this girl was, they only knew her for what, two minutes?

“Isaacs?!” Harriet blurted out. “As in the sister of Newton Isaacs?” 

“Well, yes.” Sonya answered, her head slightly tilted in confusion. 

“I’ve been away for one day and this is what happens, freaking Isaacs family at Hogwarts.” She sat down between Minho and Brenda and put some food on her plate. 

“Harriet, elaborate!” Thomas, Minho and Brenda exclaimed in unison. 

“You’re seriously aren’t going to tell me you don’t know who she is, right?” Harriet asked dumbfounded.

The three kept silent.

“Well you’ll find out soon enough when The Daily Prophet is here.” She grinned, obviously content with the fact that she knew more than her friends did.

“Or we can just ask Sonya, you know.” Minho pointed out.

“Nah, it’s a boring story, anyway.” Thomas could sense the blonde girl was uncomfortable with the topic, so he decided to change the subject.

“So, Harriet are you still up for being team captain for the Quidditch team?” 

Immediately her eyes lit up, her earlier grin forming into the brightest smile. 

“Yes! Of course! Now that Alby is away, not that I’m not gonna miss him, but the spot will be free! Geez, I’m just so excited.” She rambled on. 

The evening went on with simple conversations, without heavy topics. It was relaxed and familiar, and even though Sonya was new, she fitted in easily. Thomas didn’t know how long they sat there, talking and laughing. But what he did know is that the group was sent back to the common room because of the curfew. And after sitting there for a few more hours they got to their dormitories. 

***

Thomas was still in a deep sleep when Minho realized the both of them had overslept. What a good way to start the first day of classes. 

“Thomas!” Minho started shaking the brunet, which of course didn’t have any effect at all. “Merlin’s beard Thomas, wake up!” The only response he got was Thomas burying his face into his pillow even deeper. “THOMAS!”

A sleepy Thomas lazily cracked one eye open to inspect his surroundings. “Minho? Where’s everyone?” The boy rubbed his eyes and stretched his body with a yawn, as if he had all the time in the world.

“We overslept shuck-face! Classes start in 10 minutes!” The asian boy said in the midst of changing into his ropes. “Get up and change, we don’t have time for breakfast, come on!” 

“Shit!” Was all he got as a response.

After getting into his ropes Thomas speed raced through the Grand-Staircase to the dungeons, making his way to Potions. Unfortunately Minho didn’t take the class so he had to go in on his own. 

When he arrived at his destination the classroom was already filled with students, all curiously looking up at him from their desks. Thomas could feel his cheeks getting red from embarrassment.

“Mr. Edison, right on time I see.” His professor said with a blank expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry sir, I overslept.” He might as well tell the truth now. 

“Alright, just take a seat please,” the professor saw Thomas looking at Brenda with a smile, knowing he was planning on sitting next to her, he immediately took action. “Absolutely not, I know you two. Edison, go sit next to Isaacs.” 

Thomas really hoped he was able to hide the look of terror on his face, but seeing his professor questioning face, he was unsuccessful. The brunet quickly glanced over his shoulder, to see Isaacs sitting at his desk alone. Focusing intensely on the book he was reading. 

“Is there something wrong?” The professor asked harshly. 

“No, sir.” He lied.

“Then take a seat please.” 

So he did, hesitatingly he sat down next to the blond. The boy didn’t look up from his book, so Thomas relaxed a little, not very eager on starting a conversation with him. He got his books and cauldron out of his satchel and waited for the professor’s instructions. 

“Alright class, welcome back. I’m professor Janson, as most of you already know. Today we will start with brewing the Elixir to Induce Euphoria, it’s quite difficult so read the instructions closely on page two hundred and forty nine.”

Thomas and Isaacs both stood up at the exact same moment to get their ingredients, and still the boy wouldn’t look at him, not even a glance. He could understand that the blond was mad at him but he had tried to apologize. Even though that hadn’t ended up being a success..

Anyway, he grabbed his ingredients together and read the instructions multiple times. The only problem was, he didn’t understand them. All the fifth year students had been warned that potions would get incredibly complex. But right at the start? Besides he didn’t even like the subject, the only reason that he was still taking it was because of the minimum of five N.E.W.T.s to become an Auror, like he had always wanted. Unfortunately potions was one of them. 

“Sir, can you help me? I don’t understand the instructions.” Thomas asked with a sheepish smile while raising his hand.

“Can’t you see I’m busy, ask your neighbor.” The professor answered sternly. 

With a roll of his eyes Thomas turned to Isaacs who was concentrated on his book once again. 

“Hey, uhm.. I’m kind of having a hard time with my potion, could you maybe help me?” Thomas was sure he had spoken loud enough for Isaacs to hear, but he didn’t get a response. So he tried again. “Hello? Can you-“

“Yeah I heard ya the first time,” the blond cut him off, that was rude. “What is it that you don’t understand?” He was now finally looking at Thomas, but the brunet didn’t know if that was for the better or for the worst. He felt uneasy under the boy’s gaze, the feeling of being judged making his heart beat faster and his hands sweaty.

“T-the instructions.” He muttered.

“You don’t understand any of it?” Isaacs asked bluntly, both eyebrows raised. 

Thomas nodded abashed.

“Alright, no need to be ashamed,” Thomas eyes widened at the fact that Isaacs had just read him like a book. “First you want to add Schrivelfig, make sure your cauldron is very clean though.” 

Thomas quickly followed all of Isaacs instructions through the entire lesson, and in the end they both had a successful result. Janson had announced at the middle of the lesson that the one who had the best potion, was allowed to keep it. And since one of the side effects was extreme happiness, he would be more than happy to try it out with his friends. 

So when professor Janson appeared behind his seat, excitement flooded through his body.

“Mr. Edison, your potion seems okay. How about yours Mr. Isaacs?” Janson’s ratlike eyes examined Isaacs cauldron. “Hmm seems good enough, better than the rest at least.”

Thomas let out a disappointed sigh, he had really hoped that he would get it.

“You can keep it Isaacs,” the man nodded at the blond and turned his attention back to the rest of the students. “Class dismissed!” 

“Hey Edison, you wanna have mine?” The blonde shook the bottle of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria, while he stood up to put his books back into his backpack. “I don’t want it anyway.” 

“Really? I mean you’re the one who deserves it.” Thomas wondered why Isaacs chose to be nice to him now.

The boy genuinely smiled at him and put the bottle out in front of him. “Yes, really, take it. You worked hard on it as well, I won’t take no for an answer.” 

He took the bottle from Isaacs. “Thank you, ..-?“ 

Isaacs got the hint and helped Thomas with his surname. “Newton, but most people call me Newt.” 

“Well then, thank you, Newt. Oh and I’m sorry for yesterday, I don’t know why I reacted like that.” Thomas apologized, trying his best to sound as genuine as he could.

“Forgiven, Thomas? Wasn’t it?” It surprised Thomas how good of a mood the boy was in.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” 

Newt shrugged. “You’re pretty popular around here ya know. Anyway, I need to get to Herbology. See you around?”

“For sure.” Thomas told him with a nod. 

***

But the thing was, Thomas didn’t see Newt around for another week, not in class, not in the hallways, not on the castle grounds. 

Nowhere.

And he was starting to get worried. Really worried. Thomas knew he probably shouldn’t be, hell he didn’t even know Newt. But this odd feeling inside of him told him that something was off. 

Shuck it, I’m asking Sonya.

Saturday morning, a week after their arrival, he asked Sonya if she wanted to meet with him at the edge of the Great Lake a few hours before dinner, luckily she had agreed.

“Hey Thomas, what’s up?” Sonya greeted Thomas when she arrived at their meet up point. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail which made her large green eyes stand out even more. She was wearing a casual dark brown shirt with a lighter brown jacket and black skinny jeans. 

“Hi Sonya, I’m fine thanks.” He awkwardly waved at her, not really know how to act in the situation. 

“So, what was it what you wanted to talk about?” She asked him with a smile. 

Thomas did really feel bad for what he was about to ask, he didn’t want her to think he was using her to get information about her brother. But he was! He was doing exactly that, and it felt wrong. Even though he had gotten to know her a little better over the week, it wasn’t right, it just wasn’t. 

“Before I ask you this, I’m sorry. I’m an asshole, I know. But I-I’m worried.” He paused, awaiting her reaction.

“Thomas, you can ask me anything, I won’t judge you.” Again he was taken aback by her kindness, he literally just told her that he was an asshole and she was still supporting him. 

“It’s-“ he took a deep breath, “Newt, I’m worried about him. I haven’t seen him in school this entire week an-and I just feel like there’s something wrong.” 

“Oh Thomas, I hope you don’t feel bad for asking me that.” She rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Thomas froze a little under the touch of an unfamiliar hand. 

“I do..” He murmured.

“Don’t, alright,” She gave his shoulder a soft squeeze and dropped her hand beside her. “but, I can’t tell you. Not if Newt doesn’t want to. He’s fine I promise, just know that if he sometimes doesn’t show up in class, it’s not because he’s hurt. My little brother is stronger than that, okay?” 

As much as he appreciated Sonya’s explanation, it left him even more curious. Wanting— no, *needing* answers, what was Newt up to? Had it anything to do with what he had witnessed in the restricted area? Was he dangerous? He loathed the not knowing. Despite of what he was really thinking he told Sonya he understood, and apologized to her again, which she waved of dismissively. 

Thomas wasn’t really in the mood for food, so after the talk between him and Sonya, he strode to the Gryffindor Common Room, it didn’t take him long to get there at all. Surprisingly fast in fact.

He told the painting of the Fat Lady the password to gain entrance, and when he stepped in the brunet was surprised to see Minho sitting on one of the couches the common room hold. The boy was impatiently tapping his fingers on his thigh, and his eyes darted across the room like he was looking for something.

“Finally!” The boy exclaimed dramatically as soon as he caught sight of Thomas.

“How did you know I wa—“

“Doesn’t matter, we’re gonna talk.” He cut him off.

Before he knew it, Thomas was grabbed by the collar of his hoodie and dragged up the stairs that led to their dormitory. When they were in Minho forced him to sit down on his own bed.

“What is this all about Minho?” He asked, still in shock of what just happened.

“You’ve been acting weird lately, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” He asked with a hint of concern showing on his features.

Now Thomas was actually taken aback, was he really that readable? 

“It’s nothing.” He deceived, even though he knew it wouldn’t work. 

“Don’t give me that shit Thomas, I know you, and if you say that, it means it’s even more important.” 

Thomas gave a sigh of defeat, he knew he wasn’t going to win this by any chance. Minho was way too persuasive for his own good, he always won an argument with Thomas, so why try now. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you. Just promise to let me talk and don’t interrupt—“ Thomas quickly shushed him as Minho opened his mouth to tell him otherwise. “and don’t even try to say I’m wrong, I know how you get.” 

Minho just rolled his eyes at that. “Just tell me shank.”

Thomas shot him a playful grin before he continued, “So you know the new guy right?” 

Minho nodded hasty, as if the telling of this story was a life or death situation.

“Well...”

And so Thomas persisted in telling the whole story, how he and Newt had met, how he was the boy on the train that had gotten all of the attention. He even told him about the evening he and Teresa had seen the blonde in one of the restricted areas, by which he had gotten the best reaction out of Minho. His eyebrows raised, his mouth agape, it had been a wonderful sight. 

“...and now he hasn’t been seen for an entire a week in school, I’m just worried.” Thomas admitted, his voice slightly shaking. 

“Shit Thomas, how haven’t I noticed anything. And why didn’t you tell me before?” The asian boy sounded upset, Thomas couldn’t blame him. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you, but it just didn’t feel important..” His feet were suddenly so much more interesting than Minho’s eyes.

“Even though I don’t really understand this, it’s obviously bothering you, and I can’t have that. So let’s just wait until he shows up again, okay? Maybe we can get to know him better? It’ll work out Thomas, I promise.” 

Without a warning two strong arms were wrapped around him in a soothing embrace, it wasn’t so often that Minho showed his affectionate side, but when he did it was better than any friend of Thomas’ would ever be able to do.

When they broke apart Minho’s face went from sentimental to recognition in a matter of seconds, like he just recalled something big in his mind.

“Thomas! Do you still have your Daily Prophet from last week?”

“No of course not, I never read them.” He narrowed his eyes in confusion, not knowing where Minho was getting at. 

“Me neither, but do you remember what Harriet told us about Sonya and Newt?”

Quickly it started getting back to Thomas, the conversation between Harriet and the group, how she had said that they would know who the siblings were if they would just read the paper.

“We’re so stupid Minho!” The brunet facepalmed.

“I know.. maybe someone still has it?” Minho motivated.

“I mean we could ask, but I’m really just tired after this week. I wanna go to bed.” 

“Dude, it’s eight o’ clock,” Minho stated with one eyebrow raised. “You’re going with me to get some food in ya, shuck-face.” 

Again Thomas wasn’t going to try and argue, so he let Minho drag him to the Great Hall without any complaints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> So I’m thinking about posting once a week, but since I suck at deadlines I wouldn’t except to much if I were you. It takes me long to write these so my apologies.
> 
> I’m sorry for the lack of real newtmas action but I warned you it was gonna be a slow burn. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you like the chapter. See ya next time :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we finally get to know newt a little better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look who’s decided to post a chapter after like a 6 month hiatus 🤪 anyways... enjoy?!

Grief.

 

It was something a lot of people had to deal with, even at a young age. The loss of a grandparent or a sibling maybe even a parent, it wasn’t easy, it was devastating. 

 

But most of these people didn’t have to experience the burdensome guilt of being responsible, the feeling of absolute remorse. A nagging agony following you everywhere, awake or asleep. 

 

The nightmares were the worst.

 

” _Newt! Please stop!” His sister cried, her eyes were full of terror and red from all the tears falling from her rosy cheeks._

_”I- I can’t!”_

_He tried to stop, he really did. But he couldn’t control it, the magic flooding from his hands didn’t seem come to an end. It was like watching something happen in front of you, like you weren’t really there, completely powerless._

_”Newt honey, just listen to me,” his mother approached him with caution, “it’s okay, just breathe you’re going to be fine.”_

_He wasn’t going to be fine, and he knew that. The room was already filled with a dangerous energy, one single touch and boom, everything gone._

_“D- don’t! I don’t want to hurt you!” His voice was trembling, his breathing irregular, and his hands were shaking, causing the deadly magic to surge through the air. “Mum, I want it to stop!” He cried._

_”I know, j- just breathe.” The tone of her voice was quivering with fear. Newt loathed it._

_It was that moment his mother made a huge mistake, she took one last step to reach for the blonde. When her hand touched his for even a split second, the magic erupted from his palms, filling the entire room with a blinding blue light._

_“STOP! Please, let it stop!” Newt wriggled in his bed, his sweaty blonde locks clinging to his forehead._

_“Newt, hey it’s okay, wake up. I’m here.” Said a voice from the distance, he couldn’t recall who it was, but it made him want to wake up even more._

 

_Wake up Newt! Wake up!_ He told himself.

 

It didn’t work, he could still see the light from his mother’s eyes slowly fading, her hands getting colder by each passing seconds.

 

“NO!” Abruptly he sat upright, screaming.

 

Two female arms were wrapped around his sticky body, slowly rocking him from side tot side, however, this time he did recognize the voice that was speaking soothing words to him.

 

“You’re safe Newt, you’re safe.” It was his twin sister, Sonya. “Hey, look at me.” 

 

His cheeks were stained red because of the tears falling uncontrollably out of his eyes, he slowly rose his head, to see Sonya looking at him with concern in her eyes.

 

“You don’t have to go to class today if you’re not ready, Newt.” She told him, while gently removing the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs. 

 

“N- no I want to go, I’ve been here locked up in our room since last week I need to get out.” He cleared his throat. 

 

“Newt I-“

 

“No,” he cut her off, his voice a lot clearer now. “I need this, you heard what the Headmaster said, it’s better for me to get on with life, to move on.” 

 

“Yeah,” She let out a long sigh, “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

 

“It’s not me that you have to worry about getting hurt, it’s the ones who try to hurt me.” 

 

A sad smile showed on his sister’s lips. “Alright then, let’s go.” 

 

***

 

When the familiar smell of freshly baked food reached his nostrils, a content smile formed on his lips. The Great Hall was filled with students eating their breakfasts and chatting about their weekends. It felt good to be back, even though it had only been a week, it had felt like ages. 

 

“So, luckily we have potions together as the first class for today. You want me to sit next to you at the Hufflepuff table.. or?” Sonya asked him, appearing next to him at the entrance of the Great Hall. 

 

“Sonya, I’m not nine, I think I can handle it, and I’m assuming it’s not even allowed.” He stated, placing one hand on his hip.

 

“It’s just— have you made any friends?” 

 

“Sonya!” His eyebrows morphed into a frown, he knew his sister meant well, but it still felt insulting. 

 

“Come sit with me, I bet you like them,” she pointed at a group of students sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, “they’re really nice people, and if you wanted to know, Thomas was really worried about your absence.” 

 

Thomas had been worried? About him? He didn’t even know him.. 

 

As tempting as the offer was, he needed to make friends of his own, in his own house, so he refused his sister’s offer and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. 

 

Without really thinking about it he took place next to a boy with black curly hair and a dark colored skin, who was talking to a small, chubby kid who looked rather young. Definitely younger than the boy in front of him.

 

Once he fully sat down both students looked up, at first they looked confused, but the smaller boy’s expression quickly changed into shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape, as if he had just seen a ghost. Newt knew the kid probably recognized him from the papers and the news, but it was still an uncomfortable feeling when people knew you but you didn’t know them. 

 

“Hi, was this seat taken?” He asked kindly.

 

“No!” the older boy reacted, a little too fast, “I mean, you can sit here if you want.” Newt could hear he was trying to sound casual, he failed miserably.

 

“Great.” He grabbed a croissant from the bowl in front of him and took the can of orange juice to pour it in his glass.

 

“You’re Newton Isaacs.” The chubby kid blurted out. 

 

“Chuck!” The black haired boy uttered through clenched teeth, obviously not content with the boy’s behavior.

 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t believe it..” He finally averted his gaze from Newt to his plate, scanning his food intensely. 

 

“My apologies,” The older boy turned to Newt and put his hand out in front of him. “I’m Frypan.” 

 

The blond tried to avoid touching people as much as possible, no shaking hands, no friendly hugs, nothing like that. It felt dangerous. He knew he was coming off as incredibly rude by clearing his throat and just quietly mumbling his name, but he did it anyway.

 

Frypan lowered his hand awkwardly before also clearing his throat and pointing at the chubby kid at the other side of the table. “That’s Chuck, second year student.” 

 

Chuck smiled at him sheepishly with his mouth full of food, Newt snorted at the sight. 

 

***

 

Newt didn't know where he should sit, next to Sonya? But she wasn't here yet. Next to Frypan, no he only just met him.

 

He couldn't just keep standing there without moving, looking more like an idiot with each passing second. The only logical place was his seat from last week, next to Thomas. The brunet, was already sitting at his desk, doodling on his note bock. 

 

His hair was messily laid out over his forehead, he noticed it was a little too long as it was slightly covering his golden looking eyes. His face was covered with moles like some one just took a paint brush with brown paint on it and sprayed it over Thomas’ face. Newt hated to admit it looked adorable. 

 

Said boy looked up at him, catiching him, staring. His normal reaction would be looking away abruptly, but for some reasen he couldn't. Their eyes stayed locked for what seemed like eternity until he felt a hand on his shoulder, immediately flinching at the sudden contact. He quickly turned around to see Sonya looking at him apologetically.

 

“Sorry to interrupt you’re staring,” She winked, fucking winked, “but you’re standing right in front of the doorway.” 

 

“Right, sorry.” He gave her a glare in response of her wink, and walked over to this seat next to Thomas.

 

The second he sat down the brunet bombarded him with the one question he couldn’t answer. 

 

“Where have you been all week?” Thomas’ big brown puppy eyes were looking at him expectingly.

 

“I-I uh, I was sick.” He lied.

 

“No, you weren’t.” 

 

“Excuse me?” He couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised by Thomas’ blunt statement.

 

The brunet seemed to hesitate on his response for a bit before he spoke. “You weren’t sick.” 

 

Newt let out a scoff out of disbelief, this boy really was something else. “And you know where I’ve been better than I do myself, I assume?” 

 

“Exactly.” He said like Newt was the one at fault here.

 

Did Thomas even know how absurd he sounded right now? 

 

“You’re crazy.” 

 

“Says the one who can form blue fire out of his bare hands.” Thomas mumbled more to himself than to Newt, and the look on his face made clear he instantly regretted what he had said.

 

Newt’s throat went dry, a high pitched alarm was ringing in his ears and his hart thudded in his chest. The only thing he could think about was to escape.

 

To  run .

 

He got up, not even considering taking his books or his backpack with him, those were the least of his concerns. How did Thomas find out? No one was supposed to. This was going to cause so many problems. 

 

He felt like he was sick, nauseas. The feeling of throwing up coming closer to the surface. Newt knew what was happening, he was having a panic attack. 

 

The blonde couldn’t breath, it felt like hands were wrapped around his throat, trying to strangle him. He didn’t know where he was going, he wasn’t in control of his brain, everything happened from afar. 

 

He found himself hunched over one of the toilets of the boy’s restroom, his breakfast from this morning leaving his stomach. 

 

All he could do is sit back and cry, he felt so pathetic that one freaking sentence could do this to him. 

 

The door behind him opened, revealing a muscular Asian boy with a concerned look on his face.

 

“Hey man, are you okay?” For a second it looked like he was planning to lay a hand on Newt’s shoulder, but let it drop right before it could touch him, thinking twice about it. 

 

He couldn’t muster up a response so instead he nodded his head, not wanting to bother this boy with his problems. 

 

“You’re definitely not, let me get you to a nurse.” 

 

“No,” he croaked out, “please.” The last thing he wanted right now was a nurse checking his condition. 

 

“Alright, let me do something else, I’m not gonna just leave you here.” 

 

Newt doesn’t answer him, mostly because he hardly hears him. His heart was still beating at a rapid speed, and his ears were still ringing, even though it had subsided a bit, it was disorienting him. 

 

He also didn’t need to answer since the brunet who caused this all appeared next to the Asian boy, his eyes full of worry. 

 

“Thomas, please tell me you had nothing to do with this.” The other boy growled, Newt had the feeling the Asian already knew the answer to that.

 

When Thomas didn’t respond, Newt’s thoughts were confirmed. The tanned one slapped the brunet boy on the back of his head and yanked him out of the toilet stall, leaving Newt to recover for a bit longer. 

 

He could hear the two Gryffindors arguing in the hall, The boy obviously trying to shush Thomas’ voice to no avail. Newt hated he was the subject of this, he didn’t need to be.

 

Deciding to no longer be a burden, he stood up —his head throbbing while doing so— and washed his face and mouth before reaching for the doorknob. 

 

The moment his hand touched the knob the door swung open, hitting his head in the process.

 

“By Merlin’s beard, Thomas, you just had to make it worse?” He heard the Asian groan, Newt’s eyes were closed because of the painful bruise forming right on his forehead.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Newt.” He could feel that Thomas was rushing his way over, and he refused to take this boy’s pity.

 

“Just leave me alone, both of you.” Even though he knew the Asian probably had nothing to do with this, Newt still didn’t want to talk to him. Or anyone for that matter. He finally opened his eyes, to find that Thomas’sface was only inches a part from his, his eyes were scanning Newt’s forehead like he was able to fix his mistake by just looking at it. 

 

The blond took a step back and shook his head in dissatisfaction, his eyes were still focused on Thomas’, trying to figure out if he got the message. He so clearly didn’t, this kid was oblivious.

 

“I just want to help.” The brunet told him, his voice full of hurt. 

 

“And I don’t need your help! Go!” 

 

“But..” Thomas tried.

 

“Let’s go Thomas, he wants his space.” 

 

The brunet lowered his gaze from Newt’s eyes and stepped back, he looked at the other boy with a pleading expression. But he didn’t take any of it, he placed a hand on Thomas’ shoulder and turned him around, facing the hall. 

 

“Bye, Newt.” 

 

The blond didn’t bother to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the people still reading this, you are my hero’s. I deeeeply apologize for this torturing hiatus. Buttttt I’m gonna try to post more? I can’t make any promises tho I’m sorry!! 
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for readying, love you all x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, if you did leave some comments, it helps me to get motivated and write even more. See ya in the next one ;)


End file.
